battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Liar Ball You Don't Want
"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 16, 2018. Loser was eliminated with 12,062 votes. A Better Name Than That lost the challenge. Coverage Cold Open The contestants are all having fun playing with giant poppers. Then Loser comes along, and the others huddle around to welcome him. He sees the poppers and says how he loves them and used to play with them. But Fanny tells Loser that the toys were just invented, meaning that he couldn't have played with them before, and therefore he was lying. The others look at Loser, surprised. Cake at Stake Donut forces everyone to clear up the area of tiles near the Lavatories for safety. Lightning is excited and brings out Camera for the first time in BFB, Bottle forgets everything that just happened, and Marker tries to find new evidence for his theory about Donut being a vampire. When The Losers first appear near Donut, they are super close, but then they go far away from Donut. Donut goes over how Cake at Stake is done, then reveals that Pin, Coiny, and Cake got three-digit numbers of votes. Donut reveals Firey, Needle, and Clock to be safe, even with their monstrous four-digiters. Out of Eggy and Loser, Eggy is safe with 4759 votes. Donut asks Loser about his last words, which is interrupted by a cut in the episode. Jawbreaker Intermission Lots of drama is caused by the elimination of Loser, with everyone in shock, But because of how Loser lied once, some were glad about his elimination. Everyone starts arguing about this, ending with Taco stating that Loser was dead. Donut interrupts saying that he wasn’t killed, but put into a jawbreaker, which he proves by crushing Taco with said jawbreaker. Bubble is shocked and tries to throw it away. It lands on Spongy. Firey Jr. is angered by this. This causes everyone to start throwing it around. Donut gets an idea from the tossing, stating that he’s found the next contest. A Better Name Than That is spying on Earth commenting how Taco looks the same from above with a shot of Fries, Fanny, and Cake passing by when, a piece of paper lands on their telescope. It turns out to be the contest rules. Blocky starts to read it when he’s interrupted by Donut reading it on earth. Challenge There are 8 craters, each team has a crater, the goal is to give the jawbreaker Loser was inside to the other group's tunnels and avoid having the jawbreaker on your team's tunnel. The moonlings saw that Taco died and stated that she was the only earthling on the both groups. Balloony rolls the jawbreaker and then was popped by Stapy, and then Foldy rolls it but was ripped by Woody, and then Woody rolls the jawbreaker and was hit and injured by Bell, then Bell pushes the jawbreaker to be killed by Naily. Bubble states that everyone is being so murderous, Lightning then explains that everyone was being murderous, it was because Loser was out, and then Lightning zaps the jawbreaker to make Pie launch. The scene goes to The Moon where Grassy says that The Earth looks chaotic, Lollipop then says that she is glad she is not down there, and then Blocky says that there is no one there to protect their craters. He then angrily asks her if she wants to see Four coming at her "at a million miles a second". Remote Control Close Connection Stinger While hopelessly floating around in the middle of space, Loser reminisces his possibly final words on BFB: After Loser speaks, the screen smashes to black, representing the endless void of space that Loser floats in. Votes Deaths *Taco is flattened by a jawbreaker. *Balloony is popped by Stapy. *Foldy is torn in half by Woody. *Bell is impaled by Naily. *Naily is impaled by Needle. *Remote explodes. Continuity references *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International. **After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International from The Reveal. *Taco got squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. *The explosions were seen in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *When Donut said "Turns out saliva is as good as glue.", it may have been a reference to "The Reveal" when Firey caught a frisbee with his tongue and threw it back to Tennis Ball where the frisbee was glued to his feet. *When Remote explodes, it appears to be a reference to BFDI 2 (When Flower was eliminated) * Flower's Announcer Crusher is used by Donut to seal Loser inside the jawbreaker. *Lightning brings out the camera from Welcome Back to film Donut's first time hosting Cake at Stake. *Eggy says "Now wait, let's think about this" when Donut told here what she said last episode, which might be a reference to the first episode. Trivia *Lightning was holding Camera. **This is their first appearance since Welcome Back. *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang. The first being Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first time The Losers! lost a member. **This is the fourth time a team captain was be eliminated with Pencil being eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, and Bracelety being eliminated in Today's Very Special Episode. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because of the whole ‘X’s value is 7’ thing), X didn't come back. However, Four came back in a quick cameo. * Despite Clock having the twinkle at the end of Four Goes Too Far, Taco had the Twinkle at the beginning of this episode. *This will be the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both UFE and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *This is the first odd number episode to have recommended characters. *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Woody received his first kill in this episode. *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with over 10,000 votes, or quintuple digits and over half of the total votes in the total number of votes. **Loser was also eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *When Loser is eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning are the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. *This was the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated, the first two being Bracelety and Roboty. *This was the first time two male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful! *Loser was the second newcomer who got eliminated, the first being Liy. *This is the first time the unused Tennis Ball Voting picture is on the voting screen. *This is the first time an episode was released early. *Marker when speaking about Donut said: "Donut's a vampire too?" Possibly referring to another character who could be a vampire. *This is the second episode to not have rankings. *Donut forgot to mention the number of votes which there was a total of 23119. *Bomby rose his hand this episode to start the intro. *Apparently Donut has a Diary. *Since Four is gone, no one can be recovered. **Donut has the factor of Four within him, so it is possible that he can recover people. *This is the first odd-numbered episode in BFB to feature recommended characters. *Blocky said . **He is the second male to do so, the first being Four. **He is currently the only original contestant to say it. Goofs * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon, though it could be a sound effect. * Firey wasn't burning at Cake at Stake. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * The tiles near the Lavatories extended a lot further than in the previous episodes. * When Remote was typing "PANIC", phone noises came out of her. *At the voting screen, The eight was higher and smaller then what it usually is. With that in mind it also looked like an exponent and four to the power of eight is 65,536. Meaning that voting will "last" for seven years. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Battle for BFDI